User talk:Totalda
Hey. It looks like you, me, and that other guy are the only ones editing here, though you edit more often then the other guy. If you ever have any questions or comments you can leave a message on my talk page. -- Captain Vas 23:26, 24 December 2008 ( Re: *Re:1 - If you mean have I started a new wiki entirely, then no I haven't. But I do edit several places here and there quite frequently, which in a way is making a wiki. So in that sense, I have contributed to the process of making a wiki. *Re:2 - Creating 100 pages is a pretty good goal. It will probably happen before some time before June though, especially if more people start contributing. Also, why June? By the way, if you can, leave messages on my talk page (the tab that says "Discussion"), not my user page. Thanks. -- Captain Vas 21:58, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Administrator Alright, so if we want this wiki to get anywhere we are going to need an administrator. Technically there is already one here, Kizon (or something), but they haven't made an edit since August. If it's alright with you, I think I should take the position, only because you seem to be newer to wiki's, and an administrator should have a little more experience. Of course, I'd like to here from you first, so go ahead and leave me a message on my talk page. -- Captain Vas 21:16, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Goal Fine by me. I'm sure with a combination of character pages and episode pages that apply to things that already happened, it should be able to get done. Just a reminder though that personal goals don't affect new users unless they want to participate, so we don't need to put a goal up on the main page, but rather ask them on their talk page. -- Captain Vas 21:28, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Ranks There's really no ranks on wiki's, unless you consider sysops and bureaucrats. I did make a template however for a particular clone, so with more time comes higher ranks. This might get out of hand though, so don't be surprised if it doesn't last for long. -- Captain Vas 01:51, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Goal Sure thing, buddy! GoblerGoblerGobler 23:45, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Copying Hey, it's great that your contributing and all, but I noticed that your edits for the episodes look like they're directly copied from another source. Copying is very much frowned upon and can be a backing to block someone. For your benefit and the reputation of this site, plaese do not copy material directly. -- Captain Vas 00:01, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :It's okay, I just wanted to warn you because I've seen it happen on other wiki's and the results of copying led to some bad incidents. It's fine to use other sources, and have similar material, but the quick copy/paste method never pays off in the end. -- Captain Vas 00:33, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Re: (Reminder) I'm not sure, I'm not really in contact with many users that often. You have to remember though that even if they all know, it may not be their top priority. -- Captain Vas 00:39, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Editing Some weeks I am going to be very busy and I can't always be on a wiki editing. With the amount of users here, there are going to be a few days or so, when me or others will not be editing. I'll start editing again soon enough, but right now I don't have the time. -- Captain Vas 18:42, 19 January 2009 (UTC)